Tales of the Two Worlds
by itisonlyaurl
Summary: Now instead of the main hero from SAO, gets replaced by Jude Mathis from Tales of Xillia! Escaping reality into a virtual world. i don't know anymore xD


**Chapter 1**

As the orange sunset slowly fades into the background, dark clouds began to form a layer in between the land and the sky. And soon after, small beats of rain starting racing onto the ground. A rare auto-spawned monster tends to roam around these plains only during the rainy days, and Jude was lucky enough to have stumble upon this beast.

It is a horse like creature with a long golden mane which starts from the back of its head till its rear, followed by a thin tail which fluffed up at the end. A slight white fluff at its bottom neck followed by grey skin for its belly. And what really makes this monster really stand out was because of its "Golden Horn". An item which is said to be dropped from this specific creature.

Given the information that its horn can be sold at high prices, gave him another reason to fight it. Jude moves his left hand, signaling the menu to open. A translucent small white screen appeared in front of him, before touching onto the inventory option which after another screen pops out. He scrolled through his items finding the monster scanner item "Magic Lens ". Clicking on it, a small magnifying glass formed from pixels floated slightly before dropping onto his palm, before all the menu windows disappeared. It is lined with golden metal along the edge of the glass and its handle, the "Magic Lens" also had little angelic wings at the sides.

Peeking out from the tree Jude was hiding behind he could see that the monster wasn't facing towards his direction. Taking the opportunity, he clenched his hand into a fist causing the item to turn into little balls of yellow light and evaporates into the surrounding air. A new window appeared at the side of his view, stating the monster's status.

**Rhybgaro**  
Level : 22  
HP : 7000  
TP : 69  
P. Atk : 163  
P. Def : 130  
M. Atk : 74  
M. Def : 60  
AGL : 107  
Resistance : Holy  
Weakness : Dark

He smirked as he saw Rhybgaro's level, 22, compared to his own, the extra weight from his damp clothes, and the fact that his fringe had started to cover his eyes a little due to the rain. Jude sprinted to the monster from behind. Using that speed, he swiftly punched it in its thigh with his gauntlet, staggering it. Receiving a kick in the same spot directly after the first hit caused it to get knocked onto the floor, as it tried to regain its balance.

Jude did a backstepped before using "Steel "on him, it is a skill which increases own physical attack power for 10 seconds. A red glow formed around his gauntlets as he started charging back at the enemy. By this time, Rhybgaro had gotten back up on four limbs, immediately bringing its head down, planning to block the next attack with its horn.

But who knew what Jude was going to do besides himself.

"White Wolf!" he yelled, before stomping onto the ground ,between the two of them, the immense force sending a slightly blue blast of energy towards the enemy in the image of a wolf.

Breaking the block barrier, Jude followed it up with three rapid kicks and assaulted it with a barrage of punches. Rhybgaro ignored the damage done on it and swung its body so quickly in a 360 angle that it send Jude flying. Landing hard onto the buttress roots of the tropic rain forest tree, the green HP bar of his dropped by a few percent as red glow faded away.

Well not something to be worrying about, unlike the other world...

Jude got back to his feet and looked forward, his eyes widening at the fact that Rhygaro already begin charging horn straight at him. He slid himself out from its path before hearing a "BAMM!" sound. Gazing back at the beast, he could see that its horn was stuck into the bark of the tree and was struggling to pull it back out. Its Hp was already down to the red zone.

A couple more hits will do, he thought to himself.

He approached to the monster and kneed the beast in its belly before continuing with a basic fighter's combo. The monster burst into white pixels and started disappearing before the last hit was punched.

"Oh ..." He thought there was a need for another punch but, who cares now?

He leaned back onto the tree before a white screen was presented before him; it stated the experience points and loot. He skimmed through the basic useless items.

"Let's see, no, no, no. Why does this monster have so many items..." he grumbled as he scrolled through it impatiently.

"There it is!" Staring at the words 'Golden Horn' for a while with a smile on his face before closing the screen.

"Well then, time to return back to town" He told himself out loud before doing what he just said.

* * *

Th-this is my first time reading fan fiction ouo

And i have not played Tales of Xillia so i do not know their personalities yet, so Jude's personality in this story will be roughly made up be me, or at least how i imagine him to be.

So this is basically, a Tales of Xillia with Sword Art Online virtual world. However, there isn't the function where the characters are stuck in that game. So they can move back and forth into the 2 worlds.

Credits : KADFC / KaddyGamer for the Tales of Vesperia Monster Book List

Aoi for helping me with English mistakes

and

ffgunner14 for the idea of this story

Hope you enjoyed this!  
And look forward for Chapter 2


End file.
